


Someone to Spark Your Heart

by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emilie Agreste is Not a good person, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's kind of spicy, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA
Summary: Soulmates get a soulmark right before they meet their match. Nathalie meets her soulmate, it doesn't quite go as she expects.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Someone to Spark Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is ever simple between these two, but here have a soulmate AU where these two idiots are meant to be. 
> 
> No beta because I live life on the edge.

The soulmark appeared two days before her first fashion show. She had always hoped that she would be one of the lucky ones to get a soulmark, and find the one person that was perfect for her to love and be loved in return. Her older sister constantly teased her for her hopelessly romantic tendencies.

_"We are Sancoeurs' we don't get love."_

It didn’t stop her though, she wanted to find _the one_. She continued to hope that she would get her mark. It wasn't as common as it should have been. After all, marks _only_ appeared before you were to meet your soulmate. It was like a warning that you would meet them. The first words you would hear them say would appear somewhere on your body. Like a detection key if you could read them.

Through all the endless dreaming and hopeless years she got her wish. Her soulmark appeared. Two days before the Fall line show. Already nervous enough to be a part of _Gabriel_ , her soulmark had the worst fucking timing ever. This was her first show interning at Gabriel. This was her first show ever. She was one of the lucky few have to gotten a position at the hot, up and coming designer's company, this would be make or break, and now she was supposed to meet her soulmate too.

This was just awful timing.

The literal paragraph had spread across her side as she watched her damp towel falling from her hand in shock. The swirling looping sprawl took up the whole side of her ribcage. Nerveless fingers traced the letters in the mirror's reflection. Their placement under her breast made them hard to see otherwise. She had tried to take a picture but it just wouldn't work well enough for her to read the words. She ended up making her roommate, Caline, read them for her.

"This person sounds like an asshole," Caline comment dryly after she finished.

"They sound like someone who knows what they are doing," Nathalie defended the soulmate she hadn't even met yet.

First the awe hit. Then the anxiety. It was her first fashion show and she was going meet her soulmate soon.

"You okay?" Caline asked popping her head into Nathalie's room. The dying pterodactyl sounds had drawn the student teacher away from her lessons plans. Nathalie lay curled in a ball in the middle of her bed. "Yeah, you're fine."

"Cally? What do I do?" She asked weakly, her friend turned back.

"You suck it the fuck up, buttercup. You go, do your damn finest work, and let nothing stop you. Like always."

Caline had left her there still freaking out but feeling slightly better. Anxiety be damned. She was going to be amazing. There was nothing that could make her lose this opportunity. She was one semester away from graduating Uni, and this internship was the best thing she could ever have, she wasn't going to let her soulmate mess her up. She'd waited forever for this to happen, it could wait just a bit longer.

So it was.

Nathalie checked her clipboard then her watch for the hundredth time. The endless stream of chatter in one ear from the walkie-talkie was chaos personified. Where the hell was Model 3, she had been looking all over for the better part of twenty minutes. If she couldn't find that model she could kiss her internship goodbye. Reaching up she rubbed at her temples, trying to think of where the model could have gone, while staving off the impending headache.

There was a squeak and the slam of a heavy metal door. The fire escape. Her eyes sought the sound and found the stick thin model tottering toward the backstage. Finally. Nathalie met the model half way and ushered them back to the staging area. As she got a closer look she could see the redness of the models eyes, and the scent, smothered over by another perfume. Shit. As they stepped backstage, someone was yelling. He was seriously exasperated by the sounds of it.

"Where the hell is the hat? The ensemble is not complete without it." His voice was a growl as he pulled at the sides of the dress one of the models was already wearing. His brusque assessing gaze scrutinized the drape. Someone, one of the assistants handed him, the aforementioned hat and he held it to the models head, checking the right placement before securing it. He turned away, steely gray eyes falling on Nathalie and her wayward model. " Why aren't you in make-up? You should have been ready half an hour ago. Go."

The not at all high model stalked off, nose in the air. At least he hadn't noticed that. Nathalie found herself caught in the intensity of the man. This had to be Gabriel Agreste, the designer. Her little fashion heart just sped at that. She found herself watching him. Noting the way his ash blond hair fell, carelessly pushed to the side out of his eyes. Taking in the handsome line of his nose, with that strong jaw. His confidence made him nearly glow, or where those the stage lights. She's never seen him before today and he was handsome. He turned on another model, his long fingers, readjusting the straps of a complicated gown. "No. That is all wrong. Here, like this. Where the hell is my coffee? You, why are you just standing there slack jawed?"

Oh, that had been at her. Nathalie jumped pointing at herself, silently asking if he met her, looking about wildly to see if there was anyone else behind her. "Yes, you. Now, go! Chop, chop."

Nathalie rushed away, not quite sure what she was supposed to be getting. Was it the coffee? Her heart raced. Then it hit. Those were her words. The elegantly swooping paragraph along her ribs, came from Gabriel Agreste, and she hadn't said anything back. Holy crap. Was Gabriel Agreste her soulmate? She rushed to the refreshments to get him some coffee, she had a chance to find out. If she said his words then she would know. She bounced a little in excitement.

"Here you are, Sir." She said breathlessly. She held out the coffee, her hands trembling, hope flaring in her chest as she waited for the spark of realization. Gabriel looked down at her, zero recognition on his gaze, then he saw the coffee. He plucked the cup from her hold and took a swig, not even wincing at the heat. He didn't react. Nothing. Her heart fell. So it was one of those. She had just turned away trying not to feel like the world was ending, when a beautiful blonde woman ran up, and flung her arms around him, pressing a noisy kiss to his cheek. He leaned away from the blonde, absently scratching at his back.

"Gabe," she practically cooed. Of course. He'd already found his soulmate. Just her luck, an unrequited match. Maybe her sister was right after all. Nathalie turned away hoping that she wasn't crying.

"What?" Gabriel burst incredulously. "You, coffee girl. Get back here."

She jumped at the command. She turned to see Gabriel Agreste looking at her meaningfully, though what that meaning was she did not know. The blonde woman stood with crossed arms and an ugly frown, while her harried looking boss stood behind the designer. A traitorous part of her heart sped up. He motioned her closer with a sharp wave. Looking over her with intense scrutiny, he made her spin and checked the line of her body.

"You'll do."

"Gabriel, you can't be serious?" the blonde scoffed.

"We are down a model, and we start in under an hour. I am perfectly serious. She is beautiful and she is the right size." He shot a quelling look at the woman before looking down at Nathalie again. "Get into make-up. We'll be cutting this close."

"But I'm just an intern."

"I don't care if you are the Queen of England," He took the clipboard from her hands shoving it at her boss, though he was her boss too technically, because he was her boss's boss. "You work for me, so, go."

"I'm much better at planning things…" She trailed off at the look on his face.

"If you do this and you don't embarrass me, we can talk."

With that she was bustled into makeup being fussed over by three different artists, and an additional one on her hair. In record time she was being zipped into a beautiful deep red dress that cascaded around her in this flowing skirt that was fun to move in. The top was halter like and much deeper than anything she would normally wear, ending at the natural waist, it only served to highlight her amble bosom. She tried to pull the top closer together, but each time her hands would get smacked away.

This was not how she saw her day going.

The back stage was chaos when she returned. Gabriel's eyes lit up as he saw her, he caught her quickly and checked the fall of the dress.

"Perfect, you fit that better than the original model. Though-" he reached up and pulled a lock of red hair free to curl loosely against her cheek, which burned a matching red at the contact. His voice was soft as he said, "much better. "

Nathalie looked up at in in surprise to see a curious whirl of emotions in the designer's eyes. She couldn't tell what he was feeling, her own heart confused. After all she had his words, but he didn't have hers. She looked at him. His pupils dilated, taking her in. His tongue wet his lips. His breath seemed to come faster, much like her own.

"Gabriel! There's been an accident." Nathalie's boss appeared next to them, startling them apart. They jerked away from each other, not realizing how close they had been standing. Gabriel, made a noise in his throat as his eyes shot skyward.

"What now?"

"One of the interns spilled grape juice on Sophia." Gabriel's face blanched at this.

"The wedding gown?" He asked slowly, almost as though hoping that he had heard wrong. Gabriel tore across the staging area and through the partitioning curtain. Nathalie and her boss ran after him, the race a little harder in the heels she had been forced into and not her chucks, which she had been wearing. When she skidded into the space, behind her boss, she saw Gabriel staring at the white dress one hand clenched tightly over his mouth, so tightly his knuckles where turning white. His other arms was clenched across his chest hand in a fist. The model was in tears, streaking trails of water through her make up, a purple red splotch on her front.

"We can fix this."

He turned to look at her, the suppressed fury in his face, slightly terrifying when directed at her. She held up a finger and dashed back out of the room. She came back a moment later with a damp cloth and the tide stick from her purse. She stepped up to Sophia, who was sniffling and dabbing at her eyes. The woman nodded at her quiet questions for permission and went about dabbing the stain. It was still damp so they should be able to get it out. Nathalie worked dabbing at the stain until it was gone.

She stepped aside, just before Gabriel took her place inspecting the dress. He turned wide eyes on her.

"I could kiss you right now."

Her heart raced at that and she wished that he would. Then flushed at her own thoughts. They were caught in each other's gaze again. Forgetting that anyone else was around, not her boss and not the slowly sniffling model. He might have actually kissed her if not for -

"Five Minutes!" The call went out and the spell broke. Gabriel turned away from her and started his final checks of each of the models, Nathalie in her impromptu role was part of that. He adjusted her hair once more and was gone, as quickly as he had with the rest of the models, but her heart stuttered in her chest. There was one moment of stillness, like the calm before the storm. She reminded herself that he didn't have her soulmark, so she shouldn't go getting her hopes up.

After that, there wasn't even time to think. The show started and all she could remember were the bright flashes of light from the cameras and the hope that she didn't fall flat on her face. Back in the staging area she was hustled into a second dress and shoved back out on the runway. Thankfully, that was all for her, the other models rushing back and forth in several different outfits. Though most didn't go past 3. All to soon Gabriel was called to the Runway and it was over.

It was over and she was back in her dark behind-the-stage clothes, her chucks back on her feet. The other models had let her use the change room alone, much less concerned with things like nudity. It would be a minute before anyone needed the room back. She lingered, her fingers trailing over the lovely red dress. It had felt liberating and exhilarating to wear it. It was gorgeous. It made her feel gorgeous. Or maybe that was just the way Gabriel had looked at her.

There was a knock at the door, turning she found Gabriel leaning on the frame his arms crossed causally across his chest.

"What if I were changing?" She asked scandalized. He laughed, a light sound. He sounded freer than earlier, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Wouldn't have happened. You made, ah, quite the impression on Sophia. She stood guard until you were done." He glanced over his shoulder probably at the model. He looked back to her, the smile still lingering on his face, it made him look younger than his surprisingly young thirty years, and even more handsome. She picked up the dress and offered it to him.

"Here you are, Sir." She held out the dress but he didn’t take it. She had to look away from his intense grey eyes. "Thank you for the experience."

"Are you leaving?"

"Um, yes?" It came out as a question, instead of the statement she had intended.

"You don't want a job?" He looked down at his nails, nonchalant as can be.

"What?"

"Look," His brow dropped as he frowned, "wait, what is your name?"

"Nathalie."

"Look, Nathalie," He said her name like it was wine, savoring the sound of it. "You literally got thrown in the deep end and showed that you have very desirable skills. I'd like to hire you, not as an intern, but as my executive assistant. What do you say?"

She gaped at him like a fish out of water. He chuckled and reached out to close her mouth with a finger.

"Yes!" She said when she came back to herself. She nearly tripped on the dress she was still holding. She gathered up the dress holding it closer. Gabriel only laughed more shaking his head.

"Excellent." He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Be there tomorrow. 9 a.m."

She stared down at the card in her hand. The card of Gabriel Agreste.

"Oh, and you should keep that." he nodded at the dress. "It suits you."

"What? But, I couldn't!" She tried to object.

"You are my assistant, now. You'll need formal wear." He smiled one last knee weakening smile at her before he walked away.

This was definitely not how she had thought her day would go. Meet unrequited soulmate, become temporary model, save the show, and get offered an amazing job. She almost didn't care that her soulmark was unrequited. Almost. It was rare, but it happened.

It almost seemed bearable after everything else that had happened.

* * *

Two days before the fashion show for his latest line, one of the biggest days of the year, and he woke to an itch burning along the bottom of his shoulder blade. Gabriel shoved an irritated hand back to scratch at it. It wouldn't stop itching though. His back had been aching for the last week and now it was itching, this just wasn't fair.

Stumbling from the bed he walked into tiny bathroom, of the tiny apartment. He turned trying to look at his back in the tiny little mirror. It was too small for him to see anything. He tried adding some lotion to make the itching stop, which wasn't working so far. Flicking the light off in the little bathroom he walked back into the bedroom to see Emilie sitting up in the bed, blearily blinking at him.

"Everything okay?" She asked rubbing one of her eyes.

"Yeah. My back is itching that's all." He dropped back on his side of the bed. There was a click and the soft glow of the lamp lit the room behind him. She gasped. "What? What is it?"

"It's - It's all red from you scratching at it, that’s all. Stop that." She brushed his hand away from where it was scratching at the corner of his soulmark. The careful lettering, was easily readable and so precisely formed. _Here you are, Sir_. Emilie draped her body over his back, kissing up the side of his jaw. "You just need a distraction. That's all."

They fell back into the bed in breathless giggles and kisses.

It fell to the back of his mind. Easily forgotten, particularly with the impending show.

Finally, the show was done. It managed to go off well. Thanks in part to the efforts of one incredibly beautiful and quick-thinking intern. There was something about that woman, Nathalie, that drew him in. He had truly wanted to kiss her, in that moment, it wasn't just a facetious statement. He really had wanted to kiss her. He still wanted to kiss her, he wanted to know how her lips felt. He wanted to know the taste of her skin. It burned in him in way it never had for Emilie.

Emilie had been a passing fancy. He liked her well enough, and was content to while away the days with her, but he knew that she was only interested in him for the reputation she could build with him. He might have even believed himself in love with her if it weren't for that girl. His new assistant. There was no way he was letting her get away.

"Gabriel, my man. You are a million miles away." The rocker said snapping his fingers before the designer's face. "Which wouldn't be a problem except you are holding straight pins much too close to me."

"Sorry, Jagged." Gabriel stepped back from his friend, tucking the pins back in the little cushion. Jagged's half-finished stage costume hung off the scrawny rocker, only partially fitted.

"What are you thinking about man?"

At that moment, there was a brusque knock at the door. Nathalie walked in, looking very nice in her fitted slacks. That also didn't help the confusion in his head and his heart. Jagged looked between the two of them, a knowing smile growing on his face, making Gabriel frown at him.

"Here you are, Sir." She said handing him, a folder and a mug of coffee. He thanked her quietly, watching as she left. A burning itch started in that spot along his shoulder blade. Emilie had said there was nothing there but it just kept itching, it was starting to drive him nuts.

"Oh, I see," crooned Jagged his scruffy eyebrows wiggling. Gabriel sank to edge of the fitting platform. Jagged following him down a moment later. "Your new assistant is quite pretty."

"No. She's beautiful."

"What about your Vanilly woman?" Jagged leaned back on his hands stretching his feet out.

"What about her?"

"You ain't a two timer, Gabriel."

"I know, it's just- " He shoved his hands into his hair. "I'm just so drawn to her, like there is this force that wants me to be with her. It's like fate, or something."

"Are you thinking soulmates? Do you even have a mark?"

Gabriel looked at his friend with a dawning realization. He started pulling at the buttons of his shirt. "Jag, I need you to look at something."

"Whoa, Mate. Normally, I like to have some wine firs- Holy shit." Jagged was at first shocked by Gabriel's rapid disrobing, though quickly amazed when he saw the words. 

"It's what I think it is, isn't it?" He asked looking over his shoulder at the rocker.

"You, mate, have a soulmark." He poked at the spot that had been incessantly itching.

"And?"

" _Here you are, Sir_."

"What?" Gabriel squinted at Jagged. He knew those words. Simple words that would probably wash over him a hundred times and he's never notice, but there was a certain salience to them making them stick out in his mind. He looked away toward his desk, the mug of coffee sat there. Nathalie. What were the first words she had said to him? He couldn't remember.

"That's what it says." Jagged affirmed. "Now put your shirt back on, you exhibitionist. And finish me up, I do need this by next week."

"What you don’t like what you see?" Gabriel arched an eyebrow. Jagged only snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on." Gabriel shouldered his shirt again and re-buttoned it hastily. He grabbed the pins again. It didn't take all that long to finish Jagged's fitting. He had much sharper focus now because he wanted Jagged gone. He needed to have a conversation with his lovely assistant. Jagged initially refused to leave, though, because like the rocker he was, Jagged liked a good show. Gabriel had to threaten to not finish the costume to get his friend to leave.

"Sir?" Nathalie asked, waving a hand before his face.

"Ah, Nathalie. What were you saying?" He refocused looking up at her from his desk. She resumed explaining the new requests that had come in.

"Nathalie, do you have a soulmark?" He asked over her.

"What they'd like is- What?" She wound to an abrupt stop looking at him like he'd lost his mind. "What does that have to do with your design requests?"

"Absolutely nothing, but that doesn't answer my question." He leaned to prop his forearms on the edge of his desk. This made his half open shirt gape, letting cool air flow through it a bit uncomfortably. He watched her closely, seeing how her eyes followed the movement. A slow smile tilted his lips. "Nathalie?"

"Why do you want to know?" She looked back at him, resolutely not looking away. She tucked her hands behind her back, still clutching at the papers.

"I'd like to know if there are going to be any big changes that might take my assistant away from me." He splayed his fingers in a gesture that said this explained everything.

She sighed, looking down. "Yes."

"Have you met them then?" He tried to keep the hope out of his voice. This was the moment. He knew that they were drawn together, and if she said yes. There was a chance. God, he hoped it was him. He wanted it to be him, more than anything. It felt so right.

"Yes," This answer was so quiet that he nearly missed it.

"You did?"

"You don't need to worry, Sir." She didn't look up at him, her voice growing tight. "It's an unrequited match. I won't be leaving any time soon. If that will be all. Here you are, Sir. You can peruse these later." She said them again. The words. His shoulder burned. Why was he so stupid? His shoulder had at the fashion show, right after she had given him the coffee. He looked down at the crinkled pages. 

"Unrequited?" his thoughts screeched to a halt. She was already halfway to the door. Gabriel bolted from behind his desk catching her arm before she could reach it and be gone. "Wait, please."

His hand gentled on her arm, only lightly resting there, hoping that she would stay not forcing her. She didn't pull away but she didn't look at him either. He found that he wanted to see her eyes, normally so full of fire.

"Who is it? If I may ask." his hold on her arm slipped lower until he was holding her hand.

"No, you may not," she turned further away from him, yet her hand still held his. His heart settled somewhere in his throat. God, he hoped he was reading the signs right.

"Do you remember the first words you spoke to me?"

This confused her. Nathalie looked at him her eyes swimming, the slow track of a tears glittered on her cheek. "Here you are, Sir."

He slowly released her hand. The buttons were harder this time around, before it was easy but now it was hard. His fingers trembled, with hope and fear. His shirt slipped free from his shoulders dropping to pool on the floor. He turned slowly to show her his back.

"That's my handwriting," She breathed. Her fingers reaching out to trace the lettering without really thinking. He shivered at the touch, his shoulder flaring with heat before it melted away with not even an itch. She quickly snatched her hand back, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he smiled warmly as he turned back to her. Her eyes were so big, watery, and hopeful. He reached out hesitantly, to curl his fingers against her neck. She leaned into the touch, a tear spilling over her cheek. "It's me, isn't it? Please tell me that it's me?"

She nodded against his palm, his thumb slid over her cheek wiping away the tear. They had moved closer together again, like magnets constant drawn together. They'd been fighting it, but no longer. There was barely any space between them. She looked up at him, more tears in her eyes. He would have been worried if it weren't for the brilliant smile. He leaned closer, stopping a hair's breadth away, so close he could feel the soft caress of her breath against his lips. "Can I-?

"God, yes." She whispered the words, pressing up on her toes to close the distance between them. Her lips felt like bliss. It was like all the clichés you could think of, fireworks, explosions. Her arms twined about his neck pulling closer. Kissing Nathalie was perfection.

They broke apart breathing hard. Gabriel pressed his forehead to hers, a smile as incandescent as her on his own face. Suddenly the whole world felt right, and he never wanted to leave this moment.

"What took you so long?" She asked, pressing her cheek to his, holding him a little tighter.

"I do believe that someone lied to me." his mind went to Emilie ruining the moment. He shook his head gently, chuckling as their noses and glasses squished uncomfortably. He pulled back frowning, though if you asked her it was more like a pout. Laughing she tip-toeing to kiss him lightly.

"You need a couch in here," she grumbled and perched on the edge of his desk. He definitely agreed with her, a couch would be bought as soon as possible. Just as soon as he could think straight again, not that he really cared about thinking as she pulled him closer. There was awe in her voice, "I can't believe I get to do this."

Her fingers left trails of fire over his skin as she pulled him closer, teasing over his bare stomach. His muscles quivered at the light touches. He leaned down, his fingers tugging her glasses off gently dropping them to the desk top. He kissed the bridge of her nose, before pulling his own glasses off to clatter down next to hers. He kissed her, falling right into place. Her hands slid up his sides.

His kisses moved along her jaw and down her neck. She leaned back allowing him better access. Her fingernails scratched lightly at his skin. He growled happily, moving back to kiss her deeply, his fingers pulling at the buttons of her shirt much quicker than he had undone his own. His hands slipped up her sides, questing upward. Before his hand found what it was looking for she gasped breaking away, one hand pressing against his where it rested over her ribs. He pulled back, panting, confusion creasing his face. He looked to where their hands sat and he could see the edges of letters.

Twisting his hand to twine their fingers together. He looked at the space where his handwriting covered her side. His other hand traced the edges of the letters.

"Did I really say all that?" Gabriel groaned, looking embarrassed. Nathalie laughed, a tinkling joyful sound.

"It certainly made finding you easier." She brushed a piece of his hair back, fingers ghosting over his cheek.

"Worth it." Gabriel leaned in and kissed the mark that made her his, and him hers. She gasped at the feeling of his lips on her skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. They fell back on the desk tangled together. Fingers questing, lips burning tracks of pleasure across their skin. All hushed yes's and elation.

"Gabe!" Emilie called, voice growing closer. "Gabe?"

She was at the door before he had a chance to do more than pull back from Nathalie with a look of pure irritation. Nathalie looked more panicked. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry. Now that I've found you I'm not letting go."

He struggled to find his glasses in the blurry mess that was his desk. Finally, he found them with Nathalie's. He held out her glass to her as the door burst open. Emilie swanned in and stopped short.

"Ah, Emilie." Gabriel turned crossing his arms, chest bare, his shirt still somewhere on the floor. "What brings you here?"

Emilie looked at him. She looked behind him, where Nathalie was probably still trying to do up her shirt, he wasn't sure. Though he was doing his best to shield her. This was between Emilie and himself. He stood his ground watching her warily. He could see the moment when everything caught up in her scheming little brain.

"What the hell is going on here?" Emilie said, a smile frozen on her face which didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I think you know," Gabriel watched her carefully. "After all, if you never told me about my soulmark, I'd never figure it out right?"

Emilie's eyes narrowed.

"That way you could, what? Keep using me for my name? My growing prestige?" He shook his head. "You knew this was only temporary. In fact that was your idea. Emilie, you can still be one of my models if you wish, but we are over. We were over the moment you lied to me."

"Get off your high horse Gabriel. You are no better. In here fooling around with your secretary while you're in a relationship." She flipped her hair back, planting her fists on her hips.

"No," he stepped closer, his hands clenching into fists. "I told you never to lie to me. You agreed that you would never lie to me. You broke your promise, and you lied to me."

"Oh, such a grave sin," She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. I changed my mind. You aren't welcome at _Gabriel_ any longer. Get. Out." Gabriel pointed to the door.

"Have fun with your little whore." Emilie sneered as she turned. "You'll get bored soon enough, Gabriel. You aren't like other people."

"I do believe the term is soulmate, and if you had a heart you might know that."

Emilie huffed slamming out of the room. The door shuddered from its impact with the wall. Her footsteps could be heard stomping down the hallway.

"I do hope that all of my stuff isn't destroyed." Gabriel muttered. There was a cool hand on his side. Jumping slightly he looked down at the dark head of Nathalie, his anger melting away. The warm glow of happiness she lit in him worked to push away all the negative. "I am sorry about that."

"Hmm," She curled against his side, the actions so new but so familiar. Like their bodies knew just how they matched, like their souls did. "You dated her?"

"Not seriously," he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "I was waiting for you."

"Oh my god, that is so sappy." Nathalie looked at him a grin tugging at her lips.

"Good thing you are stuck with me, Soulmate, because I been waiting my whole life for you and now that I've found you. I'm never letting go."

Nathalie's face split into a wide grin, from ear to ear, "good."

When they kissed it was like fireworks, like explosions, like everything good in the world.

_Mark it right, mark it true_

_Soul to soul, I found you._

**Author's Note:**

> As I have portrayed the characters as much younger than they are in the show please forgive any errors in characterization.
> 
> [ This ](https://www.mylusciouslife.com/wp-content/uploads/galleries/post-25659/full/Elie%20Saab%20Fall%202014%20couture%20collection19.JPG)is the dress.


End file.
